


Guerra

by Sbs15Fanfics



Series: Guerra [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: CastielxCrowley, M/M, crowstiel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sbs15Fanfics/pseuds/Sbs15Fanfics
Summary: Castiel aborrece pasar tiempo con el Rey del infierno, Crowley adora molestar a su ángel favorito.Crowstiel





	1. Maldito seas, Sam Winchester.

Castiel no estaba feliz, nada feliz, y su cara era la perfecta representación de su malhumor. Se había levantado con el pie izquierdo, como solían decir los humanos, aunque él no durmiese. Ignoró a los Winchester por enviarlo a hacer un trabajo así, y despeinó los cabellos de su hijo como saludo antes de salir del bunker.  
Apoyado contra su camioneta, el demonio de traje negro, le esperaba con una sonrisa. 

\- Hey, Cassie. – Saludó Crowley, demasiado contento. 

El ángel pasó de largo, obviándolo por completo y subiendo a su camioneta. Crowley elevó sus hombros, demostrando que no le importaban sus berrinches, trabajarían juntos le gustara o no.   
Ya en la carretera, el demonio encendió la radio; no porqué le incomodara el silencio que se había creado, sino que deseaba molestar al ángel. Lo observaba de soslayo esperando su reacción.   
Castiel alargó la mano y apagó la radio. A lo que Crowley redobló la apuesta, encendiéndola de nuevo y subiendo el volumen.   
El ángel terminó por hartarse. Asesto, sin previo aviso, un puñetazo a la radio, destrozándola.   
Crowley sonrió satisfecho. Disfrutaba de sacar de sus cabales al inocente angelito, era como ver el lado oscuro de la luna, la maldad en un niño.   
El día entero fue así, provocando al ángel con cualquier mínima cosa, y el otro desatando su furia con cualquier cosa a su alcance. Por eso Castiel odiaba trabajar con el demonio, por eso odiaba a Crowley.   
El ángel tenía la esperanza de que terminaran el caso ese mismo día sin problemas, y volver a casa lejos de ese tipo. Pero las cosas se retrasaron y ahora estaba estacionado en una calle oscura, esperando. La peor situación posible.   
Crowley notó el tamborileo nervioso del otro sobre el volante, como si quisiese salir corriendo de allí. 

\- No conoces la paciencia, hombre. – 

\- La pierdo cuando estas cerca. – Pronunció con asco. 

\- Me alagas.

Un minuto de silencio pasó tan solo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más tenemos que esperar? ¿Por qué no entrar y ya? 

\- ¡¿Por qué no te callas?! – Vociferó el ángel. 

\- Si sigues gritando así, van a descubrirnos. 

Castiel solo pudo blanquear los ojos y rogar a su padre por paciencia. 

Era realmente un mal día. Castiel terminó cubierto de sangre. Su cabello goteaba y comenzaba a convertirse en tiras pegajosas de cabello y sangre coagulada. La gabardina era un recuerdo de color caqui, porque la cubría una capa carmesí oscuro. 

\- Mira el lado positivo, el rojo resalta tus ojos. – Sonrió el demonio, entregándole la llave de la habitación de motel que solicitaron. 

El ángel se dedicó a ignorarlo para no tener que ensuciarse de más sangre demoniaca. Enseguida se quitó la gabardina, tirándola a un lado de la cama, para no ensuciar las sabanas. 

\- ¡Wow! No sabía que el servicio venía con Striptease. – Bromeó, mientras el ángel de desataba la corbata. 

\- Tomaré una ducha y podemos seguir investigando. – Sentenció. 

Crowley fingió entretenerse buscando que ver en la televisión, mientras se servía un Whisky barato. Pero tuvo la mala suerte de que justo el reflejo del espejo a un lado del televisor le mostraba todo el proceso de despojo de prendas a sus espaldas.   
La camisa cayó al suelo, olvidando su blanco absoluto por un blanco con manchas rojas. La musculatura de Castiel fue perfectamente visible en el espejo, y Crowley intento mirar hacia otra parte. El mayor estiró sus músculos un poco adoloridos y crujió algunos de sus huesos. Eso no era propio de un ángel, era propio de un ángel estresado.   
Justo cuando el demonio creyó que se iría a bañar de una vez, Cas se volteó. Lo peor no era la vista de sus abdominales, sino que el ángel comenzó a desprenderse el pantalón.   
Crowley se ahogó con el propio Whisky que estaba ayudándole a soportar todo esto. Castiel lo miró, a punto de preguntar si estaba bien, pero la verdad sería más feliz si el demonio moría ahogado allí mismo.   
El menor rogó porque lo próximo que cayera sobre el bulto de ropa no fuera el bóxer del ángel. Para cuando levantó la mirada, Cas había desaparecido tras la puerta del baño, dejándolo con la incertidumbre.  
Se concentró en la televisión, pero lo que las personas decían en la película era ignorado por su cerebro. Su mente estaba demasiado concentrada en el sonido de la ducha. Solo podía pensar en el modo en que la sangre se deslizaba por el cuerpo marcado del morocho, dejando visible esa piel bronceada, y la forma en la que Cas dejaba que el agua le diera directo en el rostro deslizándose por su boca abierta hasta surcar su cuello. Mierda. Maldito seas, Sam Winchester.   
Sí, todo esto era culpa del maldito alce. Desde que fue envenenado por su estúpida sangre humana, sus sentimientos cambiaran con el ángel. Todo comenzó con simple simpatía, quería ser su amigo. Luego sentía celos, celos de todo y todos. Gracias a Satán sabia disimular muy bien. Su curiosidad hacia como seria besarlo o tocarlo fue lo siguiente. Y últimamente, no podía parar de imaginar todas las formas sucias en las que podría poseer al ángel.   
Ni cuando era humano realmente se sintió así. Más de una vez pensó que quizá Sam le había contagiado con sus propios sentimientos, que el cazador sentía algo por Castiel. Lo cual solo provocó que una oleada de celos le hiciera hervir la sangre.   
El celular de Cas sonó dentro de su bolso sobre la cama, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y maldiciones hacia el Winchester menor. 

\- Crowley, contesta. – Gritó Cas desde el baño. – Debe ser Dean. 

\- Debe ser Dean, - Se burló en susurros, imitando la voz del ángel. 

Y es que Dean era otro de sus problemas. Su “profundo vinculo” con Castiel lo ponía de los nervios. 

\- Hey, chicos. – Contestó. 

\- Crowley, ¿Y Cas? – Respondió Dean al otro lado. 

\- En la ducha, un grupo de demonios se decidió a sangrar sobre él. – Bromeó. 

\- Necesitaba ayuda de él por aquí. – Se lamentó. – Dile que me llamé más tarde. 

\- Recibido. ¿Tú podrías decirle a tu hermano que se pudra? 

\- Por supuesto, - Rio el cazador. – Pero me da curiosidad por qué. 

\- Algún día lo sabrá. 

Diez minutos después de cortar con los Winchester, y justos cuando Crowley estaba a punto de escaparse, Castiel salió del baño. 

\- ¿Adónde vas?

La toalla en su cintura cubría lo justo y necesario. El cabello húmedo de Cas dejaba caer gotas que recorrían los lugares más inapropiados de su cuerpo. A Crowley se le olvidó donde estaba la salida. 

\- Bar. – Fue lo único que pudo emitir antes de salir corriendo de allí. 

El demonio no se lo había dicho, pero tomó su celular y marcó el número de Dean para verificar que quería. Mientras se colocaba su ropa nuevamente, se escuchó al cazador por el altavoz del teléfono. 

\- Hey, Cas.


	2. ¿La poción?

Crowley despertó de una borrachera que le sirvió para no tener idea de donde estaba. Cas le miraba de mala cara a los pies de la cama. 

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo, con la voz de alguien con cáncer de garganta. 

\- ¿Dónde está la poción? 

\- ¿Qué poción? 

El cerebro del demonio tardó un rato, pero finalmente recordó. ¡Oh! Esa poción. Hurgó en su gabardina tirada a un lado de la cama, nada. En el saco, nada. Su pantalón, nada.   
El ángel ya comenzaba a respirar pesadamente, intentando no perder los estribos y contando con números de hasta diez cifras. 

\- ¿Perdiste la maldita poción? – Dijo, rogando a su padre por paz. - ¡¿PERDISTE LA MALDITA POCION?! – Terminó por perder toda tranquilidad. 

Crowley seguía buscando entre sus cosas cuando la voz de Cas le sorprendió, deteniendo toda acción. Intentó buscar una explicación, recordar o algo que calmara al ángel. Pero este ya había tomado su bolso y se dirigía a la camioneta.

El demonio espero a que Castiel se calmara. No quería ser asesinado aún. Entonces, ya de noche, le buscó. No fue demasiado difícil, y angel no iba a ir muy lejos de donde estaba su objetivo.   
Apoyado en el costado de la camioneta, Cas pensaba en las mil formas de matar a un demonio en especial. Crowley apareció a su izquierda, lo suficientemente lejos para no estar en peligro. 

\- Conseguiré otra. – Prometió. 

\- Solo veté. – Pidió el ángel. – Yo me encargaré de esto. 

Los ojos azules no querían verle y eso solo hizo sentir más culpable al menor. 

\- Yo me encargó, fue mi culpa… - 

\- ¡Solo veté! ¡Desaparece de mi vida y déjame hacer mi trabajo! 

Esta vez tenía su mirada directa, pero llena de odio. 

\- ¿Crees que eres al único que le molesta esta “dupla”? – Replicó Crowley, cansado del otro. – Odio tus prepotencias. Te crees mucho, imbécil caído. 

\- Seria hasta soportable trabajar contigo si escucharas en vez de hablar todo el tiempo. ¡Me estresa solo escucharte por teléfono! 

\- ¡Ja, lo dice el voz de Robocop! ¿Por qué no vas a lamerle las botas a tu cazador favorito y dejas de molestar al resto con tus quejas? 

Castiel iba a decir algo más, pero mejor se quedó callado, dando la vuelta para subirse a la camioneta. 

\- ¡No me vengas a llorar cuando otro de tus hermanitos se aloque! – Grito Crowley. 

De un segundo a otro, el ángel se dio la vuelta y estampo al demonio contra el capo de la camioneta. 

\- No he acabado contigo aun porque eres necesario, más no indispensable. – Susurro amenazante contra el rostro del menor. – No me tientes a destriparte vivo. 

Castiel lo dejó caer de pie, con el saco hecho un desastre. El ángel siguió su camino abriendo la puerta de la camioneta. 

\- ¿Por qué no te buscas otro ángel que te aguante? – Refunfuño. 

\- Porque tú eres al que amo. – 

Silencio. Cas no subió a la camioneta y Crowley no dejo de darle la espalda al automóvil. 

\- Lástima que no me importe. – Dijo con frialdad el mayor. 

Se subió a la camioneta y encendió el motor. El sonido y las luces despertaron de su estupefacción a Crowley, quien se apartó. 

Castiel entró al bunker dando un portazo, ya habiendo solucionado el caso solo. Bajo las escaleras prácticamente corriendo. Sam y Dean que preparaban para salir a un caso, lo vieron pasar como si fuese a matar a alguien; decidieron no comentar nada.   
Cas vio a su hijo en el pasillo, besó el cabello rubio del más bajo, y siguió su camino de furia. Jack se quedó observándolo estupefacto, su rostro de enojo no concordar con la dulzura con la que lo trataba.   
Dejó a un lado el bolso y la gabardina. Se tiró sobre la cama y hundió la cara contra la almohada. No comprendía cual era el objetivo de Crowley, que intenta lograr diciendo tremenda estupidez. El demonio nunca hacia nada porque sí, y ese constante peligro a su lado es lo que más le disgustaba. De todas formas, si fuese real lo que le había dicho, no debía importarle. Castiel nació y murió más de una vez como soldado, le enseñaron a desconfiar y evitar los sentimientos. Él no podía sentir nada por el demonio, principalmente porque no confiaba en él. 

El celular de Crowley sonó por doceava vez. Desde su posición, sentado en el suelo con la espalda contra la cama, veía perfectamente el nombre de Dean en la pantalla. Arto del sonido predeterminado de su teléfono, atendió, activando el altavoz. 

\- ¿Qué hiciste ahora? 

\- Pregúntale a tu pollo angelical. – Dijo con odio. 

\- Se comportan como niños. – Escuchó decir a Sam. 

\- Todo es tu culpa. – Replicó. – Tú estúpida sangre ojala se pudra. – Deseó, pronunciándolo con todo el odio y ese acento marcado que lo caracterizaba. – ¿Por qué no te casas con el estúpido emplumado? ¿O tienes miedo que la ardilla se enoje? 

Dean y Sam le escucharon en silencio, intentando entender por qué tanto rencor hacia los tres. 

\- ¿Estás borracho? – preguntó Dean. 

\- Y me folló a tu hermana también. 

\- No tengo hermana. – Dijo el cazador, solo para molestarlo. 

\- ¡Pues me la follaría si la tuvieses! 

\- Tienes a Sammy. 

\- ¡Dean! – Se escuchó más alejado.

Crowley le dio un ultimó sorbo a la botella y la tiró lejos, rompiéndose en añicos. 

\- A ese alce le enviaré cazadores furtivos para que exterminen a toda su maldita raza. 

Harto, Sam tomó el teléfono. 

\- ¡Ok! Cuando se te pase la borrachera nos cuentas que paso, ¡Y te disculpas!- Cortó.

Dean, aún después de 20 minutos, seguía riendo. 

\- No sé qué pasó entre estos dos, pero eso fue genial. – Sopesó. – Aunque no probaré los límites del malhumor de Cas. -


	3. Duda

Se había comportado mal y lo sabía. Puede que en otro tiempo realmente no le hubiese importado, pero era distinto ahora. Se sentía culpable. Real o no, su contestación a las palabras de Crowley fue muy cruel. El demonio no era digno de su devoción, pero había sido de ayuda muchas veces, y dado su cambio de actitud Castiel no era quien para juzgar sus acciones pasadas. Lo pensó durante largo rato, y llego a la conclusión de que era necesario disculparse.  
Se informó y supo donde encontrar al demonio. El bar en el que se encontraba estaba algo llenó y tuvo que esquivar a un par de hombres que le miraron mal, una mujer que quiso invitarle un trago y los camareros que pasaban colmados en bebidas.   
Logró finalmente visualizar al demonio en una de las mesas. Coqueteaba con un hombre, quizá a punto de cerrar un trato. Crowley sonreía seductor mientras el tipo a su lado reía. Totalmente despreocupado de lo sucedido el día anterior. Castiel se vio a sí mismo en el reflejo de la barra, vio lo patético que era creer que el demonio hablaba en serio, creer que debía disculparse.   
Dio media vuelta y se marchó.   
Era Crowley. Tramposo, mentiroso y siempre buscando una ganancia. Y Cas era tan iluso a veces, creyendo que las mentiras eran un mito.   
Su teléfono sonó sobre el asiento del acompañante. 

\- Dean. – Contestó. 

\- Hey, Cas. ¿Vienes al bunker? 

\- Si. 

\- ¿Podrías comprar pizzas o algo? 

\- Claro. 

Hermosa monotonía. El amor no había sido hecho para los ángeles, era solo de humanos. Si el único tipo de sentimiento que podía conseguir era el de su familia, sería feliz con solo eso.   
Crowley llamó luego, pero Cas no contestó. 

El demonio se hundió en su sofá negro, pensando que eso lo relajaría, pero no era así. Uno de sus súbditos le había confesado haber visto a Castiel entrar en el bar en el que estaba. Mando al infierno, figurativamente, al tipo con quien intentaba cerrar un trato y salió de allí. Obviamente que la camioneta ya se había marchado. Por mucho que llamó, Cas no contestó.   
Y ahora que lo pensaba, la forma en la que actuó fue estúpida. Casi arrastrándose por un poco de atención que recibía. Probablemente el ángel venía a decirle todas sus verdades, o a matarlo directamente. No existía un final patéticamente romántico como se lo imaginaba.   
Vació una botella de su mejor licor en tiempo record, preguntándose porque el ángel se había ido. Cas no era del tipo que se arrepentía de las cosas; seguro, serio y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. ¿Qué lo hizo dudar?   
Muchas veces pensó que confesarse terminaría con el muerto o, al menos, muy malherido. Castiel no le dejaría pasar esto. Y tal vez, de esa manera, hubiese sido menos doloroso el rechazó.   
El también odiaba esto, odiaba sentirse así. Se arrancaría el órgano que hiciera falta para que su mundo dejara de temblar cada vez que el ángel aparecía. Soportaría cada tortura infernal de nuevo con tal de dejar de relacionar cada pequeña cosa con el morocho. Alzaría el fin del mundo con sus propias manos, solo para oscurecer el celeste del cielo que le recordaba cada día a los ojos de Castiel.


	4. Mala suerte.

Castiel tenía mala suerte, su vida era la prueba absoluta de ello. Siguió su camino apresurando el paso, con las bolsas de sus compras bien aferradas, pero Crowley se apareció justo frente suyo. 

\- ¿Haciendo las compras, mamá pato? – 

Las cosas parecían normal, Crowley burlándose de él como siempre. Pero Cas no iba a fingir que nada había pasado, porque sería mentir. Esquivo al demonio y siguió caminando hasta llegar a su camioneta. 

\- ¿Se puede saber porque no contestas cuando te llaman? – Rezongó el otro, perdiendo los estribos. - ¿Para qué mierda tienes teléfono? 

El ángel lo ignoró, dejando las bolsas en el asiento trasero. A punto de abrir la puerta del conductor, Crowley puso su mano sobre ella para impedírselo. 

\- Mis demonios me informaron de tu paseo por mi área. ¿Qué hacías ahí, Castiel? 

Una seriedad nada propia del más bajo, pero que no asustaba ni un poco al ángel. 

\- Nada importante. 

\- Habla. 

\- Oblígame. – Desafió. 

Crowley asió la corbata azul y estampo sus labios con los del ángel. Era un beso cálido y suave, pero seguramente igual a todos los que el demonio daba. Cuando el menor se movió de su posición original, Castiel se dejó guiar por él. Crowley rompió el beso y se alejó unos centímetros. Los ojos azules seguían observándolo en ese vacío que solo alguien demasiado muerto podía entregar. 

\- Tus palabras mienten. Tus manos mienten. - Dijo Castiel, a la vez que alejaba con delicadeza el agarre en su corbata. – Tus besos mienten. No voy a caer en eso.   
Apartó al demonio de la puerta de su camioneta y se subió. Pero cuando llevaba unos metros conducidos, Crowley apareció en el asiento del acompañante. 

\- ¿Por qué habría de mentirte con algo así? – Exigió una respuesta. –

\- No lo sé y no me importa. – 

\- Tampoco me gusta esta basura de… - Sintió asco. – Sentimientos. Pero es lo que hay y discúlpame, pero no puedo evitarlo. 

El ángel calló. El demonio suspiro. 

\- Estoy harto de tu maldita soberbia. – Se quejó. - Créeme si quieres, ya no voy a seguir arrastrándome. 

Crowley desapareció, dejando un espacio vacío que antes no le había importando a Castiel. Frenó la camioneta y apoyó su frente contra el volante, cerrando los ojos. 

\- Si te hubieses callado, no estaríamos pasando por esto. – Dijo a la nada. 

El Rey del infierno regresó a sus tareas diarias. Revisar contratos, condenar almas, verificar que todo estuviese en su lugar. Mantenerse ocupado hacia más fácil dejar de pensar en cierto ángel. Pero Crowley tenía mala suerte también.   
Uno de sus demonios más cercanos se presentó ante él. El Rey revisó algo de papeleo que debía firmar y se lo pasó a su asistente apostado a su derecha, entonces le dio permiso de hablar a su súbdito. 

\- Señor, tengo una oferta que puede interesarle.

\- No saques conclusiones y habla. – Apuró Crowley, mientras revisaba otra carpeta. 

\- Ofrecen una gratificante recompensa por la cabeza de un ángel. – 

Crowley levantó la vista del papel y elevó una ceja. 

\- ¿Qué hay de nuevo en eso? Todos quieren un maldito ángel. 

Maldijo, volviendo a recordar el que él quería. 

\- Es que es uno en específico. 

\- ¿Michael? No es muy difícil sacarlo, pero esta trastornado. – Sopesó. 

\- No, quieren al ángel Castiel. 

Maldita sea. El Rey apartó los papeles, firmando en cualquier parte. Bajo los escalones que lo separaban de su súbdito y casi en una conversación privada, curioseó. 

\- ¿Y para qué lo querrían a él? 

\- No lo sé, señor. - Bajo el rostro, maldiciéndose por no saber más. – Pero la recompensa en muy grande, y todos los seres sobrenaturales están enterados. 

Crowley cruzó sus manos hacia atrás, convirtiendo su gesto curioso en uno pensativo. Subió los escalones hacia su trono, volviéndose a sentar. 

\- Pónganse en marcha entonces. Quiero que atrapen a Castiel ahora.


	5. Carnada.

Sentado como un niño sobre el suelo de cemento, un bozal y las manos atrás, atrapadas en ajustadas esposas, Castiel no parecía muy feliz. Su rostro expresaba todo el odio que jamás un ángel sintió. Se habían necesitado demasiados demonios y un buen plan, pero lograron capturar al ángel.   
Crowley palideció al sentir su mirada asesina, y los demonios alrededor del ángel sonreían orgullosos. Pero entonces, el Rey del infierno se percató de algo. Una fina línea de sangre caía desde la frente del mayor. 

\- ¿Markus? – 

El demonio llamado se acercó, esperando una felicitación. 

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Señalo a la frente del ángel. 

\- Se resistió un poco cuando intentábamos traerlo, pero logramos reducirlo. – Relató sonriente. 

\- La mercancía no se daña. – Declaró. - ¡No dañes al ángel! 

Los demonios se encogieron en sus lugares y el tal Markus, retrocedió un par de pasos. 

\- Salgan de aquí antes de que decida venderlos como esclavos sexuales. – Amenazó. 

El grupo salió casi corriendo de la habitación, y cuando Crowley se volteó a ver a Cas, el seguía con la misma expresión. 

\- Voy a quitarte esa cosa, - Señalo el bozal. – Pero déjame explicarte. 

Crowley desajusto el bozal, siendo escudriñado por los azules. 

\- ¡Suéltame en este maldito instante! ¡JURO POR MI PADRE QUE TE DESOLLARÉ VIVO! – Grito el mayor. 

El demonio suspiro, sabiendo que el ángel no pararía de insultarle hasta que se le gastara la voz. 

\- Si te veías tan lindo calladito. – Se lamentó. 

\- Suéltame ahora, Crowley. – 

\- Vas a pegarme. – Objetó. 

\- Suéltame y no te mataré. – Prometió. 

Crowley arrastró una silla de un costado y se sentó frente al ángel. 

\- Mejor quédate así mientras charlamos. –

\- ¿Charlar de qué? No hay nada de que charlar, déjame ir. – Exigió. 

\- Tal vez hayas notado que todos parecen querer ponerte una mano encima. 

\- Tú culpa. – Interrumpió. 

\- No, no mi culpa, emplumado. – Comenzaba a cansarse. – Hay alguien que está poniendo un precio a tu cabeza. 

\- Y me vas a vender. 

El demonio blanqueó los ojos, realmente estaba exasperándose. 

\- No, no voy a venderte. Quiero saber quién es él. 

El ángel se quedó observándolo, intentado descifrar el plan del menor, sin mucho éxito. 

\- Matarlo y descubrir que trama. 

\- ¿Estas… resolviendo un caso? – 

Crowley asintió con una sonrisa. Justo en el clavo. Pero la cara de póker de Castiel arruino su felicidad. 

\- Entonces, soy la carnada. 

\- Exacto. 

\- Te odio. – Sentenció el ángel. 

\- Lástima que no me importe. – Citó el demonio, mientras se iba. 

Dean y Sam estuvieron allí a la hora, no de muy buen humor. 

\- Crowley, ¿Dónde está Castiel? – Preguntó el menor, intentando sonar calmado. 

\- Puedo explicarlo. – Sonrió el demonio. – Solo baja el cuchillo. 

Pidió al cazador rubio que sostenía el cuchillo de demonio muy cerca del cuello del Rey.   
Después de la explicación del demonio, Sam y Dean fueron a ver al ángel, exigiendo que lo desataran. Los hermanos y Cas discutieron sobre la mejor decisión, y llegaron a la conclusión que el morocho debía quedarse, por mucho que odiara la idea. Debían hacer pensar al sujeto que, realmente el Rey del infierno había capturado al ángel y lo tenía en venta. Pero sería todo con una condición…

\- Espero disfrute su habitación, alteza. – Dijo con sorna el demonio. 

Cas entró a la habitación, colores ciruela y detalles en dorado, adornada con muebles antiguos. No estaba mal, principalmente porque no la usaría para dormir, solo pasar el tiempo. Y, por supuesto, como su guarida para estar lejos de Crowley.


	6. El sujeto.

La cama era cómoda, en especial para leer libros que se había robado de algún almacén escondido del demonio. Ningún otro demonio se atrevía a molestar al ángel o reclamarle algo. Entonces Crowley mismo tuvo que ir a por el libro cuando le informaron de la falta. Y casi le da un infarto al entrar a la habitación de Cas.   
Castiel había hecho de la pequeña habitación, su casa. Por ende, se había quitado el saco y la gabardina, la corbata aun colgaba de su cuello. Acostado boca abajo sobre la amplia cama, sin zapatos, leía su libro robado. Maldito y sensual ángel. 

\- ¿Podrías… - Intento no decir “quitar esa pose”. – podrías devolver ese libro? 

\- Me aburró. – Se excusó. – 

\- Te daré otro. 

\- Me gusta este. – Objetó el ángel. 

Discutir con la adolescente Amara era más fácil que esto. Crowley simplemente le arrebató el libro, ganándose la mirada asesina del otro. Castiel se giró, apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos. La imagen solo empeoró la amenaza contra la salud del demonio. Pose relajada, camisa desprendida hasta la mitad y su cara de pocos amigos.   
Céntrate, Crowley. 

\- Ya tenemos un trato con el sujeto, por cierto. – Informó. 

\- ¿Cuándo se hará la entrega?

\- Mañana por la noche.

Cuando Cas se sentó sobre la cama, su camisa se movió lo suficiente para que Crowley olvidara como se respiraba exactamente. 

\- ¿Cuál es el pagó? – Interrogó el ángel, solo por curiosidad.

Aun temía que el demonio los engañara y terminara realmente en manos de un desconocido, vendido como una prostituta.

\- Solo un par de millones y cosas sobrenaturales. – Quitó importancia. – Estate listo para mañana. – Pidió antes de irse. 

Pero se detuvo en la puerta. 

\- Y tapate. – Señalo su pecho semidesnudo.

Cas bajo la mirada, sin comprender que tenia de malo eso.

\- ¿Por qué? 

La entrega se hizo en un descampado, lejos de toda civilización. Cas esposado y con su bozal asegurado, se removía incómodo. Crowley tecleaba algo en su celular, ignorando la cara de molestia del otro. El auto negro del Rey del infierno se detuvo. Un demonio abrió la puerta del Rey y el otro sacó al ángel a empujones.   
Los Winchester se supone que estaban por allí, escondidos en alguna parte.   
Un reluciente auto blanco apareció a lo lejos. 

\- Prepárate, Cassie. – Sonrió el demonio. – 

Castiel se retorció en el agarra de los demonios, emitiendo un sonido que probablemente fuese un insulto. El auto blanco estaciono justo en frente del negro, la puerta se abrió. Traje negro ajustado a un delgado cuerpo, demasiado alto para el gusto de Crowley. Cabello castaño y piel blanco muerto. Lentes oscuros reflejaron al demonio, y la sonrisa no le gustó nada.   
El sujeto extraño dirigió su mirada al ángel esposado a un lado de Crowley. Castiel no pudo decir nada, pero sus ojos demostraron cuan enfadado estaba. Nada de miedo en el ser celestial, y eso pareció gustarle al sujeto. Lo peor es que era humano, completamente humano. 

\- Crowley, ¿Cierto? – Estiró su mano hacia el demonio. 

\- Rey del infierno. ¿Usted es? – Dijo, a la vez que respondía el apretón. 

\- James, solo James. – Sonrió. 

\- James, entonces. ¿Mi pagó? – 

James dio media vuelta con tranquilidad, abriendo el baúl del auto. 

\- Aquí. – Señalo al maletín que extrajo. - Y aquí. – Sacó una pequeña caja de madera.

Crowley abrió el maletín, y todo el dinero parecía estar en su lugar. Pero cuando abrió la pequeña caja de madera, un brillo fulminante le hizo retroceder junto a sus hombres. Para cuando pudo abrir los ojos, sentado en el suelo, Cas estaba en brazos del tipo de los lentes.   
Los disparos sonaron de alguna parte en el pastizal, hasta que los Winchester fueron vistos. El tal James también respondió al ataque con su propia arma, cubriéndose con su auto. Cas termino encerrado en el asiento de atrás, removiéndose como un pez fuera del agua. Cuando Crowley se puso de pie con sus hombres, el sujeto ya estaba en su auto y aceleraba hacia atrás para dar la vuelta. 

Habían perdido a Cas.


	7. Best Friend Forever

Por la tranquilidad con la que el tipo conducía, Crowley y los Winchester los habían perdido. Cas se removió en su lugar y pataleo hasta romper la ventanilla trasera de la puerta con sus zapatos. El sujeto al volante no se sorprendió con la actitud guerrera del otro que no se quedaría quieto jamás. 

\- Cassie, no me hagas las cosas difíciles. – Se quejó. – Vamos a llevarnos bien por una vez. 

El ángel se detuvo, no por obedecerle, sino que estaba confundido con sus palabras. El vehículo se desvió de la carretera que habían tomado, hacia un camino que probablemente no existía en los mapas. Bajo la sombra de un árbol, el sujeto de lentes se estaciono.  
Suspiró, y se giró hacia el ángel, liberándolo de su bozal en una incomoda posición. 

\- No puedo creer que te hayas dejado atrapar por Crowley. 

\- ¿Quién eres tú? 

El sujeto, que se hacía llamar “James”, arrugó la frente, ofendido por la pregunta. 

\- Algodón, ¿Es qué tan poco relevante fui en tu vida? – Dramatizó. 

Pero el morocho no había olvidado ese apodo, y aunque el recipiente era otro, los gestos eran los mismos. 

\- ¿Acatriel? Creí que estabas muerto. 

\- Lo deseas, pero no. Es tan fácil ocultarse en la tierra. – Se regodeó, mientras se quitaba los lentes oscuros y liberaba su verdadera forma demoniaca para que el ángel pudiese verlo. - ¿Qué tal te ha ido en la vida, algodón? 

\- Terrible. 

\- Que amargado. 

Acatriel era un viejo aliado. Alguna vez, Cas le perdonó la vida cuando eran muy jóvenes, y el demonio le prometió una recompensa por ello. Él le facilito la entrada al infierno y la ubicación exacta de Dean en este, pero en algún momento le traiciono. Acatriel y un grupo enorme de demonios le esperaban, impidiéndole la salida del infierno. En el tiempo en que el demonio estuvo trabajando para el cielo, o más bien para Cas, se habían hecho buenos amigos. Sentir su traición fue duro para el morocho, pero debía tener algo claro: Acatriel era un demonio y él un ángel.   
Castiel se acomodó como pudo, para sentarse. 

\- ¿Se puede saber porque me secuestraste? 

\- Realmente no pensé que nadie más que yo te atraparía, pero Cas… - Se giró a mirar al ángel. – Estas perdiendo fuerza, algodón. 

\- Yo… no… - Se sonrojo, era difícil de explicar su enfrentamiento a más de doscientos demonios que no termino con el victorioso. – Podrías haber contactado conmigo directamente. 

\- Después de lo enojado que estabas, tenía demasiadas probabilidades de que me mataras antes de que dijese “Hola”. - Era un buen punto. – Además, me gusta causarte problemas. – Sonrió pícaro.

\- Sigo sin saber porque querías secuestrarme. – Exigió. 

Acatriel salió del auto y abrió la puerta de atrás, invadiendo el espacio personal del ángel. 

\- ¿Qué haces? 

\- Tranquilo, cowboy. – Rio. – Yo no voy a la acción tan pronto. – 

El demonio le sacó las esposas con una extraña cortaplumas. Luego del clic, Castiel fue libre. 

\- Aun no me dices porque estoy aquí. – Volvió a repetir. 

\- ¡Oh, eso! – Se sentó a su lado en el auto. – ¡Tengo noticias, algodón! 

\- ¿Qué noticias? 

\- ¡Tu best friend forever Acatriel ha vuelto!


	8. El padrino.

Ese sujeto volvía a invadir el aire que respiraba. Con su estúpida sonrisa, sus estúpidos lentes, y su maldito brazo alrededor de los hombros de Castiel. Crowley lo odiaba profundamente.   
Castiel había explicado con lujo de detalles como es que se conocieron, quien era en realidad el sujeto y el porqué del “secuestro”. A estas alturas, al Rey del infierno le importaba un comino si era bueno o no, estaba planeando en su mente miles de formas de destruirlo. 

\- Tus chicos hicieron un excelente trabajo, Crowley. – Rio Acatriel. – Atrapar a este bad boy no es fácil. – Se burló del ángel. 

\- ¿Vas a recordármelo toda la vida? – Se quejó el ángel. 

\- “Su majestad” para ti, soy Crowley solo para los amigos. – Desafió. 

Acatriel fingió sorpresa, y para suerte del Rey, se alejó de Cas. 

\- ¿Entonces Algodón tiene otro amigo demonio? ¡Wow! – Golpeó a Castiel en el hombro suavemente, ganándose la mirada malhumorada del otro. – Creí que solo eran “socios”.

\- Se odian más tiempo del que pasan juntos. – Rio Dean, el sujeto nuevo le caía bien. – 

\- Nosotros en cambio, – Alardeó. – somos besties.

\- Te odio. – Replicó Cas. 

\- Yo también te amo, Algodón. 

Crowley sacó casi a patadas a todo el grupo. Dejó para después el trabajo y se tiró en su cama. Crucificado en medio del acolchado, suspiró, mirando el techo. 

\- ¿Por qué no me amas? 

Resultaba fastidioso, pero volvía a hundirse en celos incontrolables de nuevo. Los odiaba pero le eran imposibles de evitar. Más ahora que sus posibilidades solo se alejaban más y más. Alguna vez intento convencerse de que Castiel lo odiaba por ser un demonio; las torturas, asesinatos, trampas y las propias acciones contra el mayor. Crowley aceptaba que ese pasado, y un poco del presente, pesaban mucho. Además, Cas era el soldadito de plomo del cielo, correcto y puro como el agua, con errores y todo, intentaba mantenerse lo más pulcro posible.   
Ahora se daba cuenta de que se mintió a si mismo. A Castiel no le importaban esas cosas. Acatriel y Cas habían conformado una amistad demasiado rápido y sin problemas al principio, la rotura de ese lazo fue después. Pero Crowley no había logrado ni eso, por mucho que se esforzara, siempre era rechazado y tratado como una vil basura.   
Prometió no volver a arrastrarse por el ángel, y no lo haría. Pero lo deseaba…   
Castiel no era solo inalcanzable ahora, sino que alguien más ocuparía el lugar por el que entregaría su vida, y sin esfuerzo. Nunca tuvo realmente al ángel, pero se sentía como si estuviese perdiéndolo. Y dolía… 

\- Maldita sea, que te ama. – Rio Acatriel. – Mi pequeño Algodón ya tiene un pretendiente. 

Castiel había aceptado la invitación del demonio a un café, como en los viejos tiempos. Ahora se arrepentía terriblemente. 

\- Él solo juega conmigo. – Dibujaba con la cuchara en la espuma del café. – Por supuesto que no siente nada por mí.

\- No recuerdo que fueras tan depresivo, hombre.

En otros tiempos, Acatriel fue su confidente, y se sentía en confianza de hablar cualquier tema con él, pero esto realmente pesaba en su corazón. Ya no tenía con quien hablar de esa forma, pero tampoco era santo de su devoción. 

\- ¿Es un buen tipo? 

\- Pues, si hablamos de últimamente… - Sopesó. – Creo que ha hecho lo mejor posible. 

\- ¡Bien! Entonces dale una maldita oportunidad. – Se acercó fingiendo enojo. 

\- No. 

\- ¡¿Por qué?!

Cas se sumió en sus pensamientos, totalmente avergonzado. Acatriel suspiro cansado, y se quitó los lentes para ver al mayor. 

\- ¿Que sientes, Algodón? 

\- Confusión. – Confesó. – Él dijo que me quería, pero eso solo me ha traído confusión. 

\- Más bien miedo. 

El ángel, perdido en esta conversación, inclinó su cabeza en un gesto muy propio suyo, y que el demonio ya conocía. 

\- Sientes miedo, no estoy seguro a qué. – Dio otro mordisco a su hotcake. – Pero te diré una cosa, necesitas algo de mimos nocturnos, Algodón. 

\- Estoy bien. Tengo mi hijo, mis amigos, mi familia es todo lo que necesito, Acatriel. 

Acatriel estampó su mano en su propia cara, en un gesto de absoluto fastidio. 

\- Necesitas un jodido novio. – Declaró. - ¡Y yo seré el padrino de su jodida boda! 

Puede que se haya pasado un poco con el volumen con el que dijo eso último, pues todos en el local lo estaban mirando.


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando Crowley camino hacia su trono con los papeles que debía revisar, levantar la mirada le dio la imagen que menos deseaba ver ese día. Acatriel se había acomodado en su sitio, con las piernas sobre el reposabrazos y jugando con una esfera demasiado sensible, esa cosa explotaría en cualquier momento. 

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto el Rey del infierno con desgano, tomando la esfera de las manos del sujeto y poniéndola de vuelta en su caja. – No estoy de humor para soportar impertinentes. Apártate de mí trono. 

\- ¡Uf! Otro malhumorado. – Se quejó el mayor, reincorporándose. – Solo quería hablar un par de cosas contigo.   
Crowley se acomodó en su trono libre y siguió revisando sus papeles. 

\- ¿Sobre qué? 

\- ¿Por dónde debería empezar? – Sopesó. – Mi algodón es un tipo un poco… huraño, pero tiene sus encantos. 

\- ¿Y? – Apuró Crowley. 

\- Podría aparecerse cualquiera y arrebatarte la oportunidad de atrapar al angelito. – Sonrió, obteniendo la atención del menor. – Solo digo que eres realmente obvio, pero no avanzas, muchacho. Sería una lástima… 

\- ¿Sabes qué? – Suspiro con cansancio. – Te lo regalo. 

Acatriel quedó paralizado. Estos dos eran un caso perdido, dos depresivos sin causa, ser cupido aquí no era fácil. 

\- Me canse del estúpido ángel. – Rezongó. – Puedes quedarte con él. 

El castaño piso fuerte hasta llegar frente al Rey del infierno. Se aferró a las solapas de la gabardina negra y levanto uno centímetros al más bajo. 

\- Escúchame, badboy. Si te atreves a renunciar a la dulzura de algodón llamado Castiel, por mi padre Satanás que te voy a destrozar pedacito a pedacito. – Sus ojos brillaban en un rojo que jamás asustó tanto a Crowley. – No te atrevas a probar de lo que soy capaz.

Acatriel arregló su propia ropa, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida. 

\- ¡Y yo seré el padrino de la boda! – Gritó desde el pasillo. 

Cas estaba revisando unos archivos cuando Acatriel se le apareció enfrente. 

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? – Le arrebató el archivo de las manos. 

\- Intentando leer eso. – 

El ángel se apoyó contra la columna, esperando a que su amigo le devolviera el archivo, a sabiendas de que si intentaba tomarlo, Acatriel jugaría con él sin devolvérselo.

\- ¿No me vas a preguntar dónde he estado? 

\- Es tu vida, puedes hacer lo que quiera con ella. 

\- Solo pregunta. – Alentó. 

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó, denotando todo el desinterés que tenía en el tema. 

\- Discutiendo con tu novio. 

\- Crowley no es mi novio, Acatriel. – Sentenció, recuperando su archivo. 

El demonio rio y Cas no comprendió que era tan gracioso. 

\- ¿Cómo sabias que hablaba de él entonces? 

El ángel calló, sonrojando e ignorando al castaño para concentrarse en los papeles entre sus manos. 

\- ¡En fin! Vas a ir a la guarida de Batman hoy mismo. –

\- Me niego. – Sentenció, devolviendo los papeles a su lugar. – No voy a ninguna parte. 

\- No es una pregunta. – Sonrió malévolo.


	10. Cita por la fuerza.

Velas aromáticas iluminaban el ambiente. La cena estaba servida, y el mantel rojo pasión caía en seda hasta casi tocar el suelo. Los utensilios de oro y el vino caro combinaban con el dorado de las servilletas. Todo en medio de la amplia habitación del Rey del infierno.   
Castiel y Crowley tenían sus esposas bien cernidas a las sillas, y Acatriel estaba feliz de su trabajo. 

\- ¿Les gusta? Fue un poco improvisado pero quedo bonito. – Esperaba una respuesta que dos bocas amordazadas no podrían darle. – El punto de esta cita es que hablen, sin discusiones ni golpes. – Aclaró.- Compórtense como seres sobrenaturales decentes y civilizados. – Rio antes de desaparecer. 

Las mordazas desaparecieron con él, dándole la oportunidad a una nueva pelea. 

\- Vaya amiguitos que tienes. – Se quejó Crowley, mientras intentaba liberarse como el ángel. 

\- Esto es tu culpa. Eres muy obvio. – Replicó el otro, buscando algo que le sirviera para escapar. 

\- ¿Soy obvio? ¡No te diste cuenta en años! – Objetó. – Si no te lo hubiese dicho, jamás lo sabrías. 

\- Pues hubiese sido mejor así. – Olvido por completo liberarse, poniendo toda la atención al demonio. – Saberlo solo me ha traído problemas. 

\- ¡¿Problemas?! Disculpe, princesa, pero he soportado esto demasiado tiempo. – 

Castiel ignoró al demonio, concentrándose en romper el reposabrazos de la silla. La madera estalló, pero las esposas ni se movieron. Sin embargo, Cas ya había visualizado las llaves sobre la mesita de luz. 

\- Me debes una silla. Es antigua e invaluable. – Se quejó, mientras el ángel se arrepentía de haberle quitado las esposas. 

El más alto intento abrir la puerta, pero sus manos ardieron en contacto con el pomo. Protegida contra ángeles y demonios, ¡A Acatriel no se le pasaba nada! 

\- Estamos atrapados. – Refunfuñó, pateando la puerta. 

\- ¡Oye! Esa puerta es cara también. 

Crowley meditaba sobre como contactar con sus hombres para que lo sacaran de allí, y Castiel masajeaba sus sienes, barajando la posibilidad del suicidio. El ángel parecía tan cansado, como devastado por algo tan simple. Su cabeza era un revoltijo de pensamientos sin mucho sentido y la causa de su estrés. 

\- Vamos a salir de aquí, no llores, Magdalena. – Dijo el demonio, revisando entre sus cosas algo que sirviera. 

\- Conozco a Acatriel, no nos va a sacar de aquí hasta que ocurra lo que él quiere. – Lamentó. - ¿Por qué tenías que fijarte en mí? - Reclamó, con una voz demasiado quebrada para enfadarse. 

El demonio se quedó observándolo. Así se veía él a solas, cuando no había trabajo y el millón de preguntas acerca de Cas se arremolinaban en su mente. Torturándolo. Había dejado de importarle lo que el ángel pensara, pero ahora el problema era de Castiel. Caminó hasta el mayor, y se apoyó en la columna del dosel de la cama. 

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malditamente luminoso? La gente se fijaría menos en ti si dejaras de destellar tanto. ¿No has pensado en quemarte la cara con aceite santo? Creo que eso… - Fue silenciado. 

Silenciado por un beso. Suave y sin pretensiones como Castiel solo sabía besar. Las palabras del menor le hacían sonrojarse y aceleraban su corazón, confundiéndolo de nuevo. No tenía idea de lo que sentía o si realmente correspondía los sentimientos del demonio. Pero esta sería una buena forma de comprobarlo. Crowley correspondió el beso en cuanto fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando, atrayendo al más alto por la cintura y disfrutando de su sabor.


	11. Escape.

No quería terminarlo. Profundizando y mordiendo. Crowley nunca llegaría al paraíso, pero se sentía en él. Esa mano que acarició el costado derecho de su cuello le estremeció. No era un beso vacío como el primero que compartió con el ángel. Ni siquiera era por simple pasión. Estaba cargado de la necesidad de sentirse el uno al otro, lo más cercano al hambre que podrían sentir. Castiel ordenaba sus ideas sin estar realmente consciente de ello. Un sentimiento de calidez le inundaba. Se sentía extrañamente bien, pero tampoco se detuvo a pensarlo.   
Un golpeteo en la puerta hizo que se separaran. Mirándose entre sí. 

\- ¿Señor? Disculpe la molestia pero tenemos un problema. – Dijo uno de los hombres de Crowley. 

Se sorprendió al quemarse cuando tocó la puerta apenas con sus nudillos, y más de los símbolos en vertical sobre el pomo, pero no iba a interrogar a su jefe. 

\- ¡Abre la puerta! – Exigió Cas, a lo que su compañero lo miró con mala cara. 

\- ¡No te atrevas a abrir esa puerta! – Contradijo. 

El demonio al otro lado se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del ángel, se supone que ya no estaba aquí. Pero entonces intervino su jefe, dándole una orden contraria y no estaba muy seguro que hacer. 

\- ¡Abre antes de que salga de aquí por mi cuenta y te maté! – Amenazó el mayor. 

\- ¡Si abres esa puerta, lo próximo que visitaras será una celda de tortura! 

Ahora el demonio estaba realmente indeciso. Lo mejor era correr y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. 

\- ¡Si no abres, torturare a tu jefe hasta que lo hagas! – 

¡Oh! Eso ponía en perspectiva todo. Si su jefe salía de allí sin un brazo, probablemente también tendría que pagarlo él. 

\- Buscaré algo para romper el sello. – Anunció antes de salir corriendo a alguna parte. 

Cas se giró hacia el demonio, sonriendo orgulloso de haber logrado su cometido. Mientras Crowley le observaba con odio. 

\- Torturarme, ¿Eh? 

\- Jack necesita cenar, tengo que salir de aquí. – Se excusó. 

\- ¿Y qué con esto? 

\- ¿Esto qué? – 

Crowley no pensaba que preguntara en serio, pero su rostro de confusión reafirmaba su sinceridad. 

\- ¡¿El beso?! – Recordó el demonio con exasperación.

\- ¡Oh…! Eso…- Comprendió el ángel. - ¿Qué tiene de malo? 

\- ¿Qué? 

\- ¿Es algo malo? – Interrogó en absoluta inocencia. 

A veces, el demonio se preguntaba cómo es que mantuviera esa incomprensión del mundo que lo rodeaba cuando había vivido mucho más tiempo que la propia humanidad. 

\- ¡No! Pero, ¿Qué hacemos con eso? – Inquirió Crowley, rogando por una respuesta positiva.

\- Si no es nada malo, ¿Por qué debemos hacer algo? 

Maldita sea. Debía amar demasiado a este tipo como para soportar estas cosas.


	12. ¿Novios?

Era un desayuno normal, como cualquier otro día. Dean comía tostadas con mermelada, Sam su comida de conejo. Jack disfrutaba de un nuevo cereal de colores y Cas revisaba el diario. El nephilim se giró a su padre, notando algo particular en él. 

\- ¿Por qué pareces más alegre? – Interrogó. 

Dean dirigió su atención al ángel, sin notar nada extraño, Cas tenía la misma cara de póker que llevaba a todas partes. Sam se había percatado de que algo pasaba con el ángel últimamente, pero no presto demasiada atención. 

\- ¿Cómo sabes que esta alegré? – Inquirió el Winchester mayor. 

\- Lo conozco bien. 

\- He vivido 10 años con él y siempre tiene la misma expresión. – Replicó Dean, con un toque de enfado. 

\- Quizá sea porque eres despistado. – Culpó el nephilim. 

\- El chico tiene razón. – Comentó Sam. – Pero, ¿Qué es lo que te trae tan feliz? – Curioseó. 

\- Supongo que la resolución de cuestiones y aprensiones que padecía fue liberador, y simplemente estoy bien. – Sonrió. 

Jack asintió totalmente de acuerdo con esa idea, mientras los Winchester no lograban comprender de qué demonios hablaba. 

Crowley se debatía, tamborileando sus dedos sobre el trono en el que estaba sentado. Fue un pequeño suceso, no tenía idea de cuánto duro, y aun sentía sus labios deseosos de sentirlo de nuevo; pero le había llenado de nuevas dudas. ¿Debía ir a buscarlo? ¿Debía esperar a que se apareciera? ¿Debía invitarlo a una cita?   
¡¿Qué se supone que se hace a partir de aquí? 

Estaba feliz, eso no lo negaba. Se sonrojaba como un adolescente cada vez que recordaba aquel beso. Sin embargo, eso no apagaba su incertidumbre. 

\- ¿Solo obtuviste un beso y ya crees que lo aseguraste? – Se rió Acatriel a sus espaldas, apoyado contra el trono. 

\- Creí que me había deshecho de mi desgracia, pero haz vuelto. – Se quejó. 

\- Si no fuese por mí, Cas te hubiese agendado en su lista negra de pretendientes. – Sopesó. – Joder, seguro que estoy allí también. 

El rey del infierno ignoró al gigante mosquito zumbando en su oído y estaba a punto de irse. 

\- ¡Oye! ¿Dónde vas? – Estalló el castaño. 

\- A trabajar. –

\- Nada de trabajo. ¡Tienes que ir con Algodón! – Exclamó. – Llévale flores, invítalo a salir… ¡Hagan cosas de novios! 

\- ¡No me vas a decir que hacer! – Declaró. 

Allí estaba, en la puerta del bunker, con su mejor cara de “odio mi vida”. Tocó dos veces, y rogó porque alguien lo escuchara detrás de esos 40cm de metal. Esperó unos minutos, hasta que el metal comenzó a rechinar.   
Un ángel, en camiseta estampada con bandas de rock y el cabello despeinado, le recibió. Si Castiel estaba sorprendido de verlo, su expresión no lo demostró ni un poco. 

\- Pasa. – Dijo simplemente. 

Crowley entró, cerrando la puerta tras él y buscando a los Winchester con la mirada mientras bajaba las escaleras. 

\- Sam y Dean salieron y se llevaron a Jack. – Dijo el ángel. – Estoy haciendo galletas para pasar el rato. 

\- Todo un ama de casa. – Bromeó el demonio. 

\- ¿Quién crees que mantiene el bunker así de limpio? – Sonrió. – No hay mucho que hacer cuando ni siquiera puedes dormir. 

Cas se apoyó en la mesa, totalmente despreocupado. 

\- ¿A qué venias? – Interrogó.

\- A verte. 

Lo dijo espontaneo, sin pensarlo ni un segundo. Solo salió de su boca en una verdad absoluta. Se sentía avergonzado.

\- Pues aquí estoy. – Respondió el mayor, justo antes de darle un beso fugaz al otro. 

Fue más que suficiente para paralizar a Crowley, mientras veía como el ángel desaparecía en la cocina. Se golpeó mentalmente y siguió al otro. 

\- ¿Cerveza, café, agua o… - Hurgó en la heladera, levantando finalmente una botella media llena. – Ron? 

\- Definitivamente ron. 

El ángel sirvió un vaso mientras Crowley seguía cada uno de sus movimientos. 

\- ¿Cas? 

\- ¿Si? – Deslizó el vaso hasta el demonio, dándola permiso de sentarse. 

\- ¿Qué tipo de relación tenemos exactamente? 

Castiel se detuvo a pensarlo un momento, achinando los ojos y mordiéndose los labios. Ese gesto estaba matando al menor. 

\- No me lo preguntaste ni yo a ti como los humanos acostumbran… - Pensó en voz alta, recuperando de su memoria todas las películas románticas que vio. – Pero supongo que novios, ¿No? 

Crowley no cabía en su recipiente de la emoción. 

\- ¡Excelente! – Sonrió. 

Luego paso a robar un beso no tan fugaz.


	13. Caprichoso.

Una noche, mientras Crowley estaba firmando un contrato un tanto importante, su teléfono sonó sobre la cama. “Ángel” rezaba el contacto. ¿Debería cambiar el nombre por algo más romántico? Eso hacían los novios, ¿No? Primero espiaría como lo había agendado Castiel. 

\- Hey, Cassie. – 

\- Estoy aburrido. 

\- ¿Soy tu payaso o qué? 

Por alguna razón, aunque oficializaron su relación, su trato no había cambiado demasiado. De vez en vez, interrumpían las discusiones con besos o Crowley decía alguna frase con doble sentido más que lo normal, pero nada del otro mundo. 

\- Ven. – Eso sonó más como una orden que como una petición. 

\- Estoy ocupado. 

\- Estoy aburrido. 

Maldito ángel caprichoso y comprador.   
Crowley se apareció en el cuarto de Cas, cortando la llamada y mirándolo con mala cara. El ángel estaba desparramado en la cama, con su ropa de andar en casa y jugando con el control remoto.

\- ¿Feliz? 

\- ¿”Transformers” o “Código enigma”? – Lo ignoró mientras revisaba las películas. 

\- “¿Me das espació en la cama?”. Esa quiero. – Bromeó, apartando al mayor para tener espacio. – Eres un caprichoso, decide tú. 

\- No soy caprichoso. – Se giró a mirarlo enfadado. – Tú eres un pesado. 

Cas chasqueó los dedos, apagando la televisión y cruzándose de brazos. Parecía un niño, pero solo era un ángel caprichoso. 

\- Solo validas mi teoría. – Sonrió Crowley. 

El demonio obligó al ángel a mirarlo, apretando sus mejillas y deformando su gesto de enojo en algo demasiado adorable. Relamió sus propios labios y beso a Castiel. El mayor se opuso a corresponderle al principio, pero cuando Crowley rozó con su lengua sus labios, no pudo seguir poniendo resistencia.   
Las manos pasaron a explorar cuerpos y el beso suave a intensificarse. Crowley se coló bajo la camiseta del otro, podía sentir su cuerpo estremecerse bajo su tacto. El demonio se concentró en morder y lamer el cuello del mayor, arrancándole suspiros. Mientras, el ángel desabrochaba y quitaba de su camino cada prenda que el otro llevaba.   
Crowley volvía a probar sus labios, pasando una de sus piernas entre las de su pareja, haciendo la presión justa.   
Cas se retorció buscando un poco más de esas sensaciones, una de sus manos se enredó en el cabello de su pareja, haciéndolo poseedor del control sobre el beso. Siempre quería tener el control; pero no aquí, frente al Rey del infierno este ángel iba a arrodillarse.   
El demonio se quitó la última camisa que le quitaba, y tiró hacia abajo el pantalón de su novio. La camiseta voló a alguna parte. Solo necesito quitarse el cinturón para lograr ver el celeste cielo brillar en lujuria.   
Era absolutamente distinto a su relación desde hace años, Castiel no tendría el poder de decidir qué hacer esta vez. Crowley lo guiaría, le gustara o no, no tenía forma de resistirse cuando lo único que salía de su boca eran gemidos.   
Sin estorbosa ropa de por medio, el menor se escabulló entre las piernas de Castiel, lamiendo su abdomen en forma ascendente. Ni siquiera necesito rozar su erección para que arqueara su espalda.   
Absoluto control, Crowley. Se sentía tan bien.   
El ángel ambicionó recuperar su autoridad, perdiendo contra la penetración lenta, acompañada de besos a lo largo y ancho de toda la extensión que su pareja lograba alcanzar. 

\- Crowley… - 

El vaivén se volvió la perdición para Cas, olvidando todo mando perdido. Crowley disfrutaba tanto de las sensaciones que el ángel le provocaba, como también del poder concedido. Él llevaba el ritmo, él controlaba la intensidad de los gemidos, él dominaba a su ángel, él se encargó de llevarlos al clímax. 

\- Estoy aburrido. – Se quejó el ángel, jugando con la mano de su novio, entrelazada con la suya. 

\- Te has vuelto más hablador desde que estamos juntos… e insoportable. – Abrió los ojos Crowley. - ¿Lo has notado? 

\- Supongo que es el rencor de tanto tiempo aguantándote. 

\- Yo también te amo, baby. – Besó el despeinado cabello. 

Crowley se levantó a duras penas, poniéndose el traje como pudo. Castiel, como jamás lo imagino, lo invitó a resolver un caso. Por supuesto que no le diría que era su estrategia para pasar tiempo juntos. 

Salió del cuarto, topándose con Dean desperezándose frente a su habitación. 

\- Dime que no acabo de verte salir del cuarto de Cas. 

\- Si tú me dices que lavaste esa bata al menos una vez este año. 

Ambos se miraron un momento y siguieron su camino en silencio a la cocina.


	14. Como siempre.

Muy poca gente ocupaba las mesas del restaurante y, sumando la música tranquila, existía un ambiente agradable y familiar. Hasta que un demonio y un ángel entraron.   
Jack, Sam y Dean los vieron entrar, el mayor de los tres levanto la mano para que los hallaran. 

\- Llegaron los enamorados. – Se burló Dean.

\- Hacen linda pareja. – Dijó Sammy. 

\- ¿Linda? ¿Intentar matarse cada 5 minutos te parece lindo? 

Crowley y Cas discutían arduamente sobre quien sabe qué, sin impórtales lo que pensaran las personas a su alrededor. 

\- No todo se arregla chasqueando los dedos. – Objetó el ángel, sentándose a un lado de su hijo. – Hola. – Saludó cruzado de brazos. 

\- No puedes salvar a todo el mundo, ángel guardián. – Crowley también se sentó con mala cara.

\- ¿Qué paso ahora? – Fingió interés el cazador mayor. 

\- Crowley desintegró a una persona inocente. – Acusó Cas.

\- Que resulto ser culpable. – Completo su pareja.

\- No lo sabias en el momento en que se te ocurrió acabar con su vida. – Replicó el ángel.

El Rey del infierno se pidió un café, Cas chasqueó los dedos y lo derramó sobre su traje. 

\- ¡Ups! – Fingió inocencia. – ¿Estas bien, cariño? 

\- Te odio. 

\- No más que yo. 

Dean estaba a punto de decir algo para detener esta insoportable discusión, pero el teléfono de Castiel se adelantó a sus planes. 

\- ¿”Aca”? ¿Lo agendas como “Aca”? – Reclamó Crowley, observando la pantalla sin autorización. 

El ángel se levantó para atender la llamada de Acatriel, saliendo del establecimiento. 

\- Son la pareja más toxica que he visto jamás. – Sentenció Dean. 

\- Así se enamoraron, eso se llama amor entre polos opuestos. – Defendió el hermano menor, obteniendo la aprobación de Crowley. 

\- Venimos de lugares distintos y nuestro pensamiento difiere. – Explicó el demonio. – Pero jamás nos hacemos daño. 

\- No te conviene hacerle daño. – Habló finalmente Jack. 

Los tres adultos voltearon a ver al chico, diciendo eso con tanta inocencia pero con una amenaza bastante directa hacia el demonio. 

De vuelta a casa, Crowley volvió en la camioneta de Castiel, peleados aún.

\- Tu hijo me amenazó. – Acusó, como un niño a su madre. 

Castiel rio, imaginándose a ese adorable rostro diciendo algo amenazante. Era impensable. 

\- ¿De qué te ríes? 

\- Olvídalo. – Quitó importancia. – ¿Me pasas la caja que encontramos? 

Esa caja era pequeña, pero equivalente a la de Pandora. Crowley revisó su bolsillo interior de la gabardina, los exteriores. Nada. Quizá lo había dejado en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, sobre el bolso de Castiel. Pero tampoco había algo allí. Tragó saliva volteando a ver al ángel. 

\- ¿Perdiste la caja? – 

\- No, cariño. Seguro la deje… 

\- ¡¿PERDISTE LA MALDITA CAJA?! 

Puede que se llevaran mal más seguido de lo que besaban. Puedo que Crowley sacará de quicio al ángel, y que Cas no comprendiera lo que el demonio intentaba decirle. Puede que incluso se dijeran “te odio” más veces de las que tenían sexo. Pero se amaban, de eso no existía duda. Cuando se enfrentaban al mal y las cosas no iban bien, podían contar con sus manos bien entrelazadas y la apuesta de sus vidas por las de su pareja. 

Castiel aborrece no estar cerca de su demonio, y Crowley adora consentir al caprichoso ángel.


End file.
